Pamięć
by Atris-12
Summary: Sam ma problemy z pamięcią. Wincest, angst.


_Nothing makes sense _

_nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right _

_nothing is right when you're gone  
Loosing my breath_

_Loosing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightend to death  
I'm frightend that I won't be strong_

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad  
I'm looking past all the madness  
But that's all I have  
But I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

_I'm shaking it off _

_I'm shaking off all of the pain_

_breaking my heart _

_breakin my heart once again*_

_*"Who i am" Nick Jonas  
_

Jestem idiotą. Idę ulicą, co jakiś czas dyskretnie oglądając się przez ramię i sprawdzając, czy nie jestem śledzony. Kiedy jeden z przechodniów potrąca mnie ramieniem, serce o mało nie wyskakuje mi z klatki piersiowej, a ja sam wpadam na ścianę. Mimowolnie przygotowuję się do odparcia ataku, który oczywiście nie nadchodzi. Przepraszam, nie jestem idiotą. Jestem świrem.

Gdy widzę wpatrującego się we mnie mężczyznę po drugiej stronie ulicy, nie myślę: „_Czemu ten facet się na mnie gapi?", _lecz_, _pomimo jego groźnego wyrazu twarzy iprzenikliwego spojrzenia, napada mnie ochota, by podejść do niego i zwyczajnie przytulić. Wydaje się taki znajomy. Powstrzymuje mnie tylko fakt, że gdybym to zrobił, zapewne dostałbym niezłe baty. Facet może i jest niższy, ale pod dżinsową kurtką nawet z tej odległości widzę wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie. Ponieważ wciąż chcę jednym skokiem przekroczyć jezdnię i rzucić się mu w ramiona, ale do głosu dochodzi moja wola przeżycia, gwałtownie odwracam się i energicznym krokiem ruszam dalej. Nie mogę jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś na mnie patrzy. Mrowienie w karku mówi samo za siebie.

Zmusza mnie to do rozejrzenia się. Od razu napotykam zielone oczy nieznajomego, – czego on chce? – który nawet nie stara się być subtelny. Uparcie się we mnie wpatruje. Przyspieszam kroku i wpadam w ciemną alejkę, która zdaje się być całkowicie opustoszała. Jednak gdy, po obejrzeniu się za siebie, wpadam na coś twardego, o wyraźnie zarysowanych kościach policzkowych i krótkich, związanych w kucyk włosach, dochodzę do wniosku, że jestem nie tylko świrem. Jestem też ślepy.

Wstaję powoli i, otrzepując spodnie, przyglądam się dziwnej postaci przede mną, starając się dojrzeć, czy nie zrobiłem jej krzywdy. Cicho przepraszam, jąkając się przy okazji. Nie wiem dlaczego. Zwyczajnie czuję się jakoś dziwnie. I kiedy na chwilę spoglądam kobiecie w oczy, ogarnia mnie przerażenie. Wpadam w popłochu na ścianę, – który to już raz dzisiaj? – a, mam nadzieję, że tylko mi się wydaje, z mojego gardła wydobywa się przeraźliwy pisk. Istota z czarnymi oczami – Boże! To nie może być prawda! One są całe czarne! – zbliża się do mnie, a ja czuję, że nie mogę się poruszyć.

Wrażenie, że biorę udział w jakimś kiepskim filmie potęguje (nie)oczekiwany zwrot akcji. Mężczyzna-z-drugiej-strony-ulicy – tak, ten z zielonymi oczami – wskakuje między nas i wbija kobiecie sztylet pomiędzy żebra. Przez chwilę z jej ust błyska pomarańczowe światło, a następnie osuwa się na ziemię. Gdy z zaułka wyłania się kolejna szemrana postać, mój wybawca – jak to tandetnie brzmi – mówi do mnie:

- Uciekaj, Sammy.

Odwracam się więc na pięcie i wpadam na kolejną istotę o czarnych oczach. Przy okazji dostaję kolejny dowód, że jestem świrem, ponieważ, gdy czarnowłosa kobieta rzuca mną o ścianę, wciąż myślę jedynie „_Sam. Nie Sammy."_. Nie mam jednak sposobności, by wypowiedzieć to na głos. Pozbawia mnie jej mocny cios w głowę i gwiazdki przed oczami.

* * *

Intuicja – prycham w myślach na to słowo – podpowiada mi, żeby nie otwierał oczu. Niechętnie, ale stosuję się do jej sugestii. Biorę głębszy wdech. Powietrze przesycone jest zapachem metalu i soli. Na języku czuję także posmak krwi, – oby nie mojej – ponieważ i jej woń unosi się w pomieszczeniu.

- Wiem, że się ocknąłeś. – Dobiega mnie szorstki, zachrypnięty głos. Podnoszę ciężkie powieki i obrzucam jednym szybkim spojrzeniem pokój, w którym się znajduję. Zauważam jednak, że maleńkie okno pod sufitem jest zakratowane, rozsypująca się pralka zasłania dziurę w ścianie, a naprzeciwko mnie siedzi przywiązany do krzesła mężczyzna-z-drugiej-strony-ulicy. Patrzy na mnie rozbawionym wzrokiem. – Piękny pisk, Samanto.

Przypominam sobie ostatnie wydarzenia i wydaję z siebie przeciągły jęk. Nadzieja, że jednak nie krzyczałem, natychmiast się ulatnia. Próbuję wstać. Ignoruję przy tym kłucie w plecach i po chwili stoję już na nogach. Przy okazji zauważam, że jedna z moich kostek jest przykuta do ściany poprzez starodawne kajdany. Potrząsam energicznie nogą, czego jedynym efektem jest nasilenie bólu. Spoglądam na mężczyznę-z... może nadam mu jakieś imię?

- Nic ci nie jest? – pyta cicho, w jego oczach maluje się troska, choć wciąż nie znika z nich rozbawienie. Staram się zachować spokój, którego nie burzy nawet krew na moich palcach. Przed chwilą wytarłem ręką czoło, więc to z niego pochodzi nieco już zakrzepła ciecz. Kręcę głową i spoglądam na niego z zainteresowaniem jeszcze raz. Gdzieś na krawędzi umysłu czuję uporczywą myśl, nieokreśloną i nieodgadnioną. Staram się do niej dotrzeć. Nienawidzę tego uczucia, kiedy masz coś niemal przed nosem, a jednak nie możesz sobie przypomnieć. Nagle czuję w głowie lekkie kliknięcie.

- Dean? – Wyrywa mi się z ust i mogę się założyć, że na mojej twarzy widnieje takie samo zdumienie, jak na twarzy mężczyzny, który znów przewierca mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami. Przynajmniej ma wreszcie imię. Tylko niestety nie potrafię znaleźć więcej wspomnień.

Miesiąc temu obudziłem się w szpitalu. Miałem rozcięty łuk brwiowy, który powoli się goił, oraz dwa złamane żebra na dobrej drodze, by się zrosnąć. I nic nie pamiętałem. Coś jednak kazało mi otworzyć szafkę, przebrać się w moje rzeczy i wyjść ze szpitala. Wynająłem pokój w centrum Aurory w Kolorado. W kieszeni kurtki znalazłem plik banknotów, w drugiej kilka sztuk fałszywych dokumentów. Skąd wiedziałem, że są fałszywe? Pamiętałem swoje imię, - Sam – a żaden papier z niego nie korzystał. Następnego dnia ukradłem auto. Przejechałem ponad dwieście kilometrów i w małej wiosce znalazłem kolejny motel. Płaciłem gotówką, trzymałem się w cieniu i co kilka dni zmieniałem lokum. Czemu? Przez to coś, co kazało mi wynosić się z tamtego szpitala. Co to było?

Za każdym razem, gdy choćby pomyślę o tym słowie, prycham. Tak też zrobiłem teraz. Intuicja. Ta sama, przez którą rozglądałem się idąc ulicą. Ta sama, która nakazywała mi nie otwierać oczu.

- Jesteś łowcą. Intuicja jest czymś wrodzonym – mówi, uśmiechając się, a ja nie rozumiem, o czym on gada. I czy ja naprawdę powiedziałem to słowo na głos? Widzi, że jestem zagubiony i uśmiech spełza mu z ust. – Wciąż nie pamiętasz? Cholera.

Patrzę na niego z ciekawością, ale musimy się wydostać. Pytania zostawiam na później. Dean, jakby czytając mi w myślach, napina mięśnie, próbując rozerwać sznury. Bezskutecznie. Nachylam się nad kajdanami. Są stare, nieco zardzewiałe i rozsypujące się. Łamię sobie paznokcie, rozpaczliwie próbując je otworzyć. Krew kapie na kamienną podłogę i spływa leniwie w drugi kąt pokoju. Podnoszę wzrok, zastanawiając się, jak mogę być takim idiotą. Pod ścianą leży sterta złomu. Rzucam się w jej kierunku i przerzucam kilka metalowych prętów. Wreszcie znajduję to, czego szukałem. Gwóźdź.

Ostrożnie wciskam czubek gwoździa pod zawleczkę i ciągnę ją w górę. Po dwóch minutach jestem wolny. Siedzę przez chwilę na podłodze, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w kajdany, ale do porządku przywołuje mnie niecierpliwe westchnięcie Deana. Podchodzę do niego, a on uśmiecha się przewrotnie. Stoję przez chwilę nad nim i zastanawiam się, co zrobić. Sznur wygląda, jakby nie miał końców, które mogłyby być związane. Dodatkowo peszy mnie badawcze spojrzenie zielonych oczu. W końcu Dean lituje się nade mną.

- Nóż, Sammy, nóż. Jest wszyty w podszewkę kurtki. – Kiedy zastanawiam się, jak wyciągnąć jego kurtkę spod sznura, Dean prycha. – Twojej kurtki, idioto.

Faktycznie. W miejscu, w którym podszewka jest przyszyta do brązowego materiału kurtki – swoją drogą, czemu ja ją jeszcze noszę? To ta, którą zabrałem ze szpitala – jest mała dziurka. Wkładam w nią palec, by po chwili mocno pociągnąć go wraz z podszewką w górę. Rozlega się dźwięk rozpruwanego materiału, a gdy dziurka zamienia się w dziurę, ja już trzymam w dłoni rękojeść sztyletu. Jest ona płaska, lekka, tak jak i ostrze, schowane na razie w równie płaskim futerale. Nie zastanawiam się długo, dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, go nie zauważyłem. Nachylam się na Deanem i przecinam więzy.

Gdy się prostuję, drzwi otwierają się z trzaskiem. Mój nowy znajomy przelatuje przez pokój i zatrzymuje się na ścianie. Do środka wchodzi kobieta o długich, prostych, blond włosach. Dean patrzy na nią z nienawiścią, niemal wypluwając jej imię.

- Ruby.

Nie wygląda, jakby przejmowała się złością w jego głosie. Podchodzi za to do mnie pewnym krokiem i staje tuż obok. Patrzę na nią i już mam się pochylić, by zadośćuczynić zwyczajowi i pocałować ją w policzek, gdy jej oczy zmieniają barwę na nieprzeniknioną, błyszczącą czerń. Wydaję z siebie cichy okrzyk zdumienia.

- Tak, jestem demonem. Ale ty też wielu rzeczy mi nie powiedziałeś, Sam – mówi Ruby, jej źrenice powracają do normalności. – Na przykład tego, że jesteś łowcą.

Dean spogląda na nas ze zgrozą we wzroku. – Błagam, Sammy, powiedz, że jej nie przeleciałeś.

Odwracam się w jego stronę, zastanawiając się, kim on do diabła jest. Ratuje mnie, wie jak się nazywam, wie, gdzie trzymam nóż, a w jego towarzystwie czuję się tak... normalniej. Nie jestem przynajmniej jedynym świrem, który gada z demonami. Ale jest to wszystko przeciwko czemuś innemu. Przecież, gdybym go kiedyś znał, powiedziałbym mu, prawda?

Patrzę na niego, jednocześnie myśląc, jak najdelikatniej wyznać mu prawdę. W końcu stawiam na najprostsze rozwiązanie. – Nie. Jestem gejem.

Zapada cisza, podczas której Dean wpatruje się we mnie ze zdezorientowaniem. – Miło było, taka wieczorna pogawędka. Ale mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim padniecie sobie w ramiona – stwierdza Ruby, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Chce, żebym z nią poszedł. Waham się. I przez chwilę zastanawiam się, jak ja się władowałem w ten bałagan. Jeszcze rano byłem normalnym, nic niepamiętającym świrem. A teraz jestem zdezorientowanym, nic niepamiętającym świrem w całkowicie nienormalnej sytuacji.

- Co z nim? – pytam, rozważając za i przeciw zostania w tej klitce. Ruby jest demonem, dostaje minus. Dean znał moje imię, plus. Starał się mnie chronić, plus. Zna mnie, plus. Ale Ruby też mnie zna, plus. Rzuciła Deanem o ścianę, minus. I minus dla niej za ten niebezpieczny błysk w oku. Dean ma plus za szczery wyraz twarzy i za to, że wciąż mam ochotę go przytulić. I plus za to, że jest facetem. Kobiety takie jak Ruby to suki. A suki dostają duże minusy.

Ruby rzuca mi rozbawione spojrzenie. – On zostaje.

Robię krok w jej stronę i kładę rękę na jej biodrze. Przyciągam ją do siebie, spinając mięśnie i przygotowując się do ostatecznego kroku, który wykonam oczywiście w ostateczności. To znaczy, jeśli dam radę.

Kobieta uśmiecha się złośliwie do Deana, a ja próbuję podchwycić jego wzrok. Gdy tak się staje, widzę błysk zrozumienia w jego oczach. Ruby jest tak pewna zwycięstwa, że tego nie zauważa. Zastanawiam się, jak to rozegrać. – Dean, zanim pójdziemy, możesz mi powiedzieć chociaż, czy dawniej ją lubiłem?

- Sammy, jesteś zbyt łatwowierny – mówi, grając w tę samą grę, co ja. Ruby porusza się niespokojnie pod moją ręką, ale przyciskam ją mocniej do siebie. Nachylam się nad jej twarzą. Dean kontynuuje: - Ale mam wrażenie, że ostatnio miałeś nieodpartą ochotę ją zabić.

Teraz już Ruby otwarcie próbuje wyrwać się z mojego uścisku. Wbijam sztylet, który ukradkiem wyciągnąłem z jej kieszeni, w odziane w czarną skórę plecy. Widzę jej zdziwione spojrzenie, rozszerzone w agonii oczy, a już w następnej chwili osuwa się na ziemię. Spoglądam na nóż z podziwem. Ma twardy, drewniany uchwyt, a na ostrzu wygrawerowane są jakieś dziwne, nieznane mi znaki. Słyszę ciche kroki i czuję lekki uścisk na ramieniu. Odwracam się i staję twarzą w twarz z Deanem. Widzę dumę w jego oczach, ale też i zdziwienie.

- Czemu...? – Zaczyna i zawiesza głos. Doskonale wiem, co chciał powiedzieć.

- Ruby to suka – mówię, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało i zaczynam się śmiać. Dean mruga ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili dołącza do mnie.

- To jest dobra strona twojej amnezji. Przestajesz być święty. – Spogląda na drzwi z niezdecydowaniem. – Jest ich tam więcej, widziałem, jak nas wnosili. Nie damy rady zabić ich wszystkich.

- Dlaczego w ogóle nas tu przywlekli? – pytam, rozglądając się. Sterta złomu wciąż pozostaje jednak stertą złomu, a rozpadająca pralka nie zamienia się w strażacką sikawkę ze święconą wodą. Czemu pomyślałem akurat o święconej wodzie? Potrząsam głową.

- Raczej nie z okazji naszych urodzin. Chociaż zachowanie Ruby wskazywało na to, że chętnie podzieliłaby się z tobą kawałkiem jej... demonicznego tortu – mówi, uśmiechając się perwersyjnie. Kiedy prycham, poważnieje nieco. – Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent demonów Ameryki zatknęłoby nasze głowy na pal.

Znów prycham i przesuwam się w stronę pralki. Jest coś, co zauważyłem wcześniej, a co teraz przyciąga mnie do niej, jak magnes. Łapię jej krawędź i mocno ciągnę. Pomimo że pralka wygląda, jakby miała zaraz rozsypać się w proch, przesuwa się z głośnym jazgotem, ukazując żeliwny kanał zjeżdżający w dół i wyglądający jak całkiem fajna, cuchnąca zjeżdżalnia.

Za drzwiami słyszymy hałas przewracanych krzeseł, ktoś krzyczy „Ruby!", więc, ściskając w ręku sztylet, – na pewno się przyda – wskakuję do dziury. Słyszę Deana tuż za mną, który krzyczy coś przypominającego „Kurwa, ale zajebiście!". Jeśli wyjdziemy z tego cało, kupię mu słonik. Koniecznie musi sprawdzić znaczenie słowa „zabawa".

Sama jazda trwa zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. Lądujemy w dużym kontenerze na śmieci, słońce świeci nam w oczy, a ja błagam, żeby znalazła się możliwość cofania w czasie i żebym mógł nie wychodzić dziś – wczoraj? – z domu. Spoglądam na Deana. Jest mniej wesoły, niż jeszcze kilka sekund temu, kiedy wciąż spadaliśmy, ale wciąż _zbyt_ wesoły.

- Jesteśmy w śmieciach. Co cię tak bawi? – pytam zły, wstając ostrożnie i przerzucając jedną nogę za ścianę kontenera.

- Nic nie pamiętasz, a i tak radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze – stwierdza i po chwili zastanowienia dodaje: - Poza tym, cała ta jazda była całkiem fajna.

Druga noga, ta która została w środku, natrafia na złośliwą skórkę od banana. Przed randką z chodnikiem ratuje mnie pewnych chwyt Deana. Pomaga mi złapać równowagę, po czym sam, zwinnie i miękko, ląduje na pustym parkingu.

- Dzięki – mruczę pod nosem, ale Dean nie zwraca na to uwagi, szybkim krokiem zmierzając w stronę stojącego pod odległym drzewem auta. Jest białe, więc wyraźnie widać rdzę, którą jest pokryte. To jakiś stary model. Przez kilka sekund mam wrażenie, że Dean nie wsiądzie do tak zdezelowanego samochodu. Taki przebłysk. Ale chwilę później myśl znika i patrzę, jak mój towarzysz niedoli – błagam, jesteśmy cali w śmieciach. Cuchnę, jestem głodny, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jestem, nie mam domu, nie mam pamięci. A on siedzi w tym ze mną. Chyba mogę go tak nazwać? – nachyla się nad zamkiem auta. Gdy drzwi stoją otworem, wsiadamy do środka. Zauważam, że z tylnych siedzeń powyskakiwały sprężynki, a wykładzina pod moimi nogami wygląda, jakby tym autem jeździły tylko i wyłącznie osoby z chorobą lokomocyjną... które wyjątkowo lubią zostawiać po sobie pamiątki.

Dean rusza z piskiem opon. Natychmiast wyjeżdżamy na ulicę. Sięgam do radia, ale ono wydaje z siebie tylko dziwne, nieokreślone szumy, więc rezygnuję i ze złością je wyłączam.

- Dlaczego nas nie ścigają? – pytam, czując ścisk w żołądku. A może nas ścigają. Zaraz zatrzymają nasze auto, wywloką nas z niego i... i co? Zabiją? Potrząsam głową, żeby odgonić od siebie wszystkie myśli. Zapada cisza.

- Nie mam pojęcia, Sammy – szepcze Dean, zatrzymując się na pierwszym parkingu, który mijamy. Gdybym go nie znał, – no tak, w końcu znam go doskonale, prawda? - pomyślałbym, że się boi. Szybka zmiana auta i wreszcie Dean zdaje się być zadowolony. Prowadzi teraz coś, co nie wydaje się rozpadać przy każdym zakręcie. Ja też oddycham z ulgą. Jedna możliwość śmierci mniej.

- Sam – poprawiam go po kolejnej chwili ciszy. Dean nie odpowiada. W zamian powietrze przeszywa jego szczery śmiech. Tęskniłem za nim?

* * *

- Mogę cię przytulić? – wyrywa się z moich ust, zanim jestem w stanie to powstrzymać. Siedzimy na podłodze, naprzeciwko siebie, plecami opierając się o łóżka. Jesteśmy najedzeni i pomimo tego, że wstaliśmy zaledwie kilka godzin temu, oczy same nam się zamykają. Powietrze przesycone jest leniwą ospałością. Dean, który właśnie ziewa, nagle przestaje i prostuje się.

Zdążył w godzinę opowiedzieć mi skróconą historię mojego życia. Bardzo skróconą, ponieważ usłyszałem o sobie zaledwie sprzed dwóch i pół roku. Od wyrwania mnie ze Stanford. Właściwie jeszcze bardziej skróconą, ponieważ pobieżnie opowiedział mi o polowaniach. I zdecydowanie wiele przede mną ukrywał. Ale gdy pytałem, mówił, że znajdzie sposób, by przywrócić mi pamięć i nie będzie musiał mi wszystkiego opowiadać. Pokiwałem głową, szanując jego decyzję, chociaż wszystko we mnie wrzało. Chciałem wiedzieć. _Chcę _wiedzieć.

Ale chwilowo zapominam o tym, że nic nie pamiętam – tak, wiem jak głupio to brzmi - i zwyczajnie pytam o to, co chodzi mi po głowie, odkąd go zobaczyłem. Dean wciąż patrzy na mnie ze zdumieniem, a ja po prostu przechylam się w przód i go obejmuję. Przez chwilę nie rusza się. Gdy wtulam twarz w jego szyję, splata dłonie za moimi plecami, na wysokości talii. Oddycham głęboko znanym mi zapachem mydła, wody po goleniu i tego czegoś, co czyni tę mieszankę tak unikalną.

Nie wiem, skąd wiem – tak, znów to masło maślane, ale przecież nic nie pamiętam. Mam prawo mówić, jakbym nie skończył podstawówki – jak czułem się w dzieciństwie, ale mam wrażenie, że dokładnie tak. Że, gdy byłem mały, tak właśnie pachniało bezpieczeństwo. Deanem.

I wiem, że bezpieczeństwo wciąż pachnie _tak samo_. Ponieważ nagle przestaję się przejmować amnezją, demonami gdzieś tam, za ścianami motelu, huraganami na Florydzie, tajfunami, trzęsieniami ziemi, zabójcami, duchami, ghulami, zjawami, nawet podwyżkami cen benzyny. Przy okazji dziękuję Ruby, że była taką suką. W przeciwnym razie, mógłbym wybrać ją zamiast niego.

Odsuwam się powoli – choć Bóg wie, jak bardzo tego nie chcę – i łapię Deana za nadgarstek. Przyglądam się cienkiej siateczce żył, biegnącej wzdłuż jego przedramienia, a kątem oka widzę, jak on przygryza wargę. To takie cholernie seksowne. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, czy on to wie i właśnie wykorzystuje tę wiedzę. Ale, gdy spoglądam na jego twarz, spojrzenie, które mi rzuca, jest tak nieśmiałe, jak jakiejś pieprzonej dziewicy. Znaczy... niepieprzonej. Wpatruje się we mnie, zamyślony, jego usta są rozchylone, a warga zaczerwieniona. Widzę na niej małą kroplę krwi, przez przypadek musiał otworzyć starą ranę.

Wiem, że powinienem się opanować, ale pokusa jest zbyt wielka. A on sam niezbyt pomaga mi w zachowywaniu się przyzwoicie. Jego oczy są teraz lekko zamglone, patrzy gdzieś za mnie, w ścianę, jakby była bardziej interesująca ode mnie. Językiem przesuwa wolno po wargach. Obserwuję jego usta jak zahipnotyzowany. Niemal nie zauważam, że oderwał wzrok od punktu na ścianie, zamrugał kilka razy i, jakby otrząsając się z otępienia, próbuje wstać.

Trzymam mocno jego nadgarstek, jakby to była moja ostatnia deska ratunku. Patrzę błagalnie w jego oczy, a on waha się i po chwili znów siedzimy niesamowicie blisko siebie tak, że czuję bijące od niego ciepło, wyczuwam nawet spokojny rytm serca. W końcu zdobywam się na odwagę. Przesuwam palcem po jego dolnej wardze. Jest sucha i taka... delikatna.

- Robiłem to już kiedyś? – pytam, widząc błysk w oku Deana. Przeciągam palcami po jego szorstkim policzku. Kręci głową, niemal machinalnie wtulając twarz w moją dłoń. Zbliżam moją głowę do jego, prawie stykamy się czołami. Czuję jego oddech na ustach, na policzku, na powiekach, wszędzie. Tak, jak czuję jego. Jego rękę w talii, jego nogę obok mojej nogi, jego czoło przy moim czole, jego wargi blisko moich warg. Nie myślę. _Nie mogę_ już myśleć. Poza tym, kto normalny myśli w takich warunkach?

Wiem, że Dean rozumie, co zamierzam zrobić. Nie widzę sprzeciwu. Jego oczy jedynie błyszczą nienaturalnie, jakby miał gorączkę. I sądzę, że tak właśnie jest. Jednak waham się jeszcze przez kilka sekund. Ze zdziwieniem rejestruję, że Dean nie porusza się pod moimi dłońmi niespokojnie, ale wręcz drży z niecierpliwości. Uśmiecham się lekko, specjalnie przedłużając chwilę oczekiwania.

- Pocałujesz mnie wreszcie czy nie? – Spodziewam się usłyszeć z jego ust. Lecz słowa nie padają. Tak bardzo by do niego pasowały, że mrugam zdziwiony. Ale on cierpliwie czeka, jakby zastanawiając się, czy mi coś wyznać. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co to jest. Chcę po prostu, by poprosił mnie o zrobienie tego kroku. Nie zwyczajnie na niego przyzwolił, ale by pokazał, że też tego chce. Tak bardzo jak chcę tego ja, choć wcale go nie znam. Ale on wydaje się mnie znać całe życie. Chcę zapewnienia, że to jest normalne, że to nie niszczy przeszłości, jakkolwiek by ona nie była.

Czuję, jak moje mięśnie drżą. Z niecierpliwości. Tak jak on. Jak długo mam czekać?

Moje dłonie przenoszą się na jego szyję. Palce zataczają kręgi na karku, jego oczy ciemnieją. Czy to wystarczające zaproszenie? Otwiera usta, ale wydaje z siebie tylko cichy pomruk, gdy jedna z moich rąk odnajduje krawędź jego T-shirtu i przesuwa się po jego brzuchu w górę. Tak, to wystarcza.

Przysuwam się do niego jeszcze bliżej – czy to w ogóle możliwe? – i naciskam wargami na jego wargi. Nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd dotykałem ich palcami. Wciąż są suche i ciepłe, ale teraz wywołują u mnie dużo przyjemniejsze uczucia. Napieram na niego, przyciskając go do boku łóżka. Nasze klatki piersiowe stykają się, tak jak nasze usta. Wsuwam drugą rękę pod jego koszulkę, wodzę dłońmi po jego ciele, aż w końcu, z westchnieniem zagłuszonym przez moje usta, rozchyla wargi.

Widzę, jak zamyka przy tym oczy. Chciałbym, żeby wiedział, jak cholernie seksownie przy tym wygląda. Żeby spojrzał kiedyś na siebie z tej perspektywy i potrafił się sobie oprzeć. Bo ja nie potrafię.

Pogłębiam pocałunek i mam jedno pragnienie. Stopić się z nim w jedność. Bo to właśnie czuję. Nie myślę, że znam go zaledwie od wczoraj. Znam go całą wieczność, ponieważ my _już jesteśmy_ jednością. Czuję się, jakby ktoś przyłożył mi kijem bejsbolowym w głowę. Nagle coś klika, a ja próbuję opanować napływ wspomnień. Nie wspomnień dzieciństwa, ale wspomnień o nim. Wiem o nim wszystko. To jak dostać urywek scenariusza wyjęty z kontekstu. Znam go na wylot, już teraz, ale jednocześnie nie wiem, co robiliśmy przez ostatnie lata i kim on właściwie dla mnie jest.

W związku z natłokiem myśli, zatrzymuję się. Dean patrzy na mnie pytająco, ale w jego wzroku widzę strach. Uświadamiam sobie, jak niewiele razy to uczucie się w nim pojawiało. Dlatego teraz ma podwójną siłę rażenia. Mrozi mi krew w żyłach, pomimo upału i napięcia, które między nami panuje. Potrząsam głową i znów go całuję. Delikatnie, niemal przepraszająco. Pod swoimi palcami czuję napięte mięśnie Deana.

Teraz, gdy wiem, jak wiele Dean dla mnie znaczył, jak długo go znam – wciąż nie mogę zaszufladkować wspomnienia, w którym siedzę mu na kolanach. Ile lat temu to musiało być? – mam jeszcze silniejsze i bardziej natarczywe wrażenie, że czekałem na ten moment od dawna. Zaciśnięte wargi mojego przyjaciela nie mogą być dla mnie żadną przeszkodą.

Przesuwam się niżej na opalony, płaski brzuch Deana i językiem kreuję własną drogę po jego ciele. Jego kręgosłup wygina się w łuk, eksponując klatkę piersiową. Znów uśmiecham się pod nosem, słysząc cichy, gardłowy pomruk. Cichy, gardłowy, _seksowny_ pomruk. Drżę z napięcia, jednocześnie schodząc coraz bardziej w dół. Moje palce znajdują wystające kości miednicy i powoli podążają za nimi, kierując się w stronę zapięcia paska. Wiem, że nic mnie już nie powstrzyma. Chyba, że Dean postanowi wyznać mi, że jestem jego bratem, a nasz ojciec – transwestytą. Z naciskiem na transwestytyzm ojca. I apokalipsa. Końce świata burzą cały romantyzm. Choć ostatnia noc na Ziemi to całkiem dobra wymówka, by kogoś przelecieć.

- Sam, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – mówi Dean, podnosząc się na łokciach. Gdy nie reaguję, a przy okazji palcem przesuwam po jego skórze tuż nad spodniami, mruczy cicho, ale sekundę później powraca znów do poważnego tonu. – Sammy. Jest coś, czego nie wiesz.

Prycham i rozpinam jego pasek. Jak już mówiłem, nie ma nic...

- Jesteś moim bratem, Sam – stwierdza, a ja nieruchomieję z dłonią na zamku spodni. Podnoszę głowę i spoglądam w jego ciemne z pożądania oczy. Czy on musi tyle gadać?

- Ale nasz ojciec nie jest transwestytą? – pytam, a gdy widzę złość w jego wzroku, sam sobie odpowiadam. Nie. Czyli mogę kontynuować. Chyba, że zaraz wystrzeli, że rozpętaliśmy apokalipsę. Błagam, zamknij się.

- Sam, to... – zaczyna, jego głos jest zachrypnięty i gardłowy. Rozpinam zamek.

- Chcesz tego? – Niby od niechcenia dmucham ciepłym powietrzem w wypukłość, wystającą spomiędzy spodni. Wiem, co odpowie, ale i tak na to czekam. Chcę wreszcie usłyszeć, że też tego pragnie. Czy to tak wiele? A potem powiem mu, żeby się zamknął, bo jeszcze zepsuje nam zabawę. Albo go zaknebluję.

Dean mruczy. Nie, dobrze wiem, że nie mogę go zakneblować. Pozbawiłbym się radości słuchania tych wszystkich pięknych dźwięków, jakie wydaje. Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ pięknych. Nic na Ziemi tego nie przebija. Jedynie Dean wymawiający moje imię z pożądaniem przebije Deana jęczącego z pożądania.

- Chcesz? – pytam jeszcze raz, tym razem gwałtowniej. Proszę, powiedz tak. Powiedz wreszcie tak. Obaj wiemy, że chcesz powiedzieć „tak".

- Jestem całkiem poważny, Sam. Bracia. Rozumiesz? – szepcze szybko tak, że jego słowa niemal zlewają się w jedno długie, niekończące się zdanie. Nie rozróżniam ich. Nie chcę nawet myśleć nad ich znaczeniem.

- Też jestem całkiem poważny, Dean. – Jezu, jesteśmy tak blisko, a on musi gadać. Blablablabla. – Tak czy nie, Dean?

Przez chwilę patrzy mi w oczy. Nie wiem, czego tam szuka. Zdecydowania? A może chęci wycofania się? Spuszcza wzrok – czy on naprawdę się zaczerwienił? – i mówi ledwo dosłyszalnie:

- Chcę.

* * *

Gdy się budzę, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką czuję, są palące kręgi na mojej klatce piersiowej. Podnoszę leniwie powieki i widzę wpatrzonego we mnie Deana, który palcem machinalnie maluje koła na mojej piersi. Spoglądam na niego pytająco, a on wzrusza ramionami i, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata, odpowiada:

- Spałeś.

Śmieję się cicho. Dean podnosi się i najwyraźniej zamierza zejść z łóżka. Łapię go za nadgarstek i przyciągam do siebie. Jego głowa ląduje w okolicach mojej szyi, a on parska zmieszany.

- Dokąd to? – szepczę mu do ucha, wplatając palce w krótkie, brązowe włosy. Dean przez chwilę zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

- Myślałem... – zaczyna, ale po chwili oddycha głęboko z wyraźną ulgą. Jego mięśnie rozluźniają się. – Nieważne.

- Myślałeś, że to jednorazowy interes, tak? – pytam, a w gardle kształtuje mi się dziwna gruda. Podnoszę go za ramiona tak, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Widzę w nich coś na kształt poczucia winy. – Nigdy, przenigdy, niczego nie zakładaj.

Puszczam go, a on patrzy na mnie przez chwilę zdziwiony. Nie wie, co powiedzieć. Waha się, ale delikatnie przyciska swoje wargi do moich. Uśmiecham się kącikiem ust i pogłębiam pocałunek. Przewracam go na plecy i zawisam tuż nad nim.

- Twoja krówka jest twarda, ale może uda mi się na to coś poradzić – stwierdzam. Dean zaczyna się śmiać jak opętany. Ledwo może oddychać i ściska się za brzuch. Spoglądam na niego zdumiony i trochę urażony.

- Wreszcie wiem, że to naprawdę ty, Sammy – udaje mu się wydusić pomiędzy spazmami śmiechu. – Tylko ty jesteś w stanie powiedzieć w takim momencie _krówka_.

Prycham. Patrzę na niego spod zmrużonych powiek, czekając, aż wreszcie się uspokoi. W końcu zaczyna oddychać wolniej.

- Przepraszam, Sammy. Ale skoro chcesz, zajmijmy się i twoim _kogucikiem_ – mówi, znów zaczynając się śmiać. Nachylam się nad jego szyją i przeciągam po niej nosem, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem w jego skórę. Dean bierze głęboki wdech i unosi podbródek, aby lepiej wyeksponować swoje ciało. Teraz to ja się śmieję.

- Więc to ja mam być mężczyzną w tym związku? – szepczę w okolicę jego obojczyka. Dean mruczy coś cicho, wzbudzając we mnie kolejną salwę śmiechu. Zanim zsuwam się w dół, jeszcze raz cicho mówię wprost do jego ucha: - _Krówka._

* * *

- Spotkałem Ruby miesiąc temu – zaczynam, kładąc nogi na stoliku. Dean patrzy na mnie z zainteresowaniem, po czym sięga po pilota. Wyłącza głos w telewizorze i siada wygodniej. – Powiedziała, że wie, iż mam amnezję. Że pomoże mi odzyskać pamięć. Widywałem się z nią co kilka dni, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle chciała przywrócić mnie do normalności.

Widzę, jak Dean spogląda na mnie z troską i czuję się cholernie wkurzony. Nie chcę jego troski. Nie chcę żalu, czy czegokolwiek innego. Chcę swoją pamięć.

Zapada cisza. Na ekranie telewizora zastygają twarze dwóch zawodników, którzy wydają się na siebie krzyczeć. Po chwili technik pokazuje powtórkę ze spornego rzutu. Pochylam się w stronę stołu i chwytam pudełko z sałatką, którą Dean kupił mi rano. Nabieram jej trochę na widelec, smakuję ją, zamykam wieko i już po chwili jedzenie leży w drugim kącie pokoju. Dean uśmiecha się pod nosem.

- Wiem. Też uważam, że to gówno – mówi, sięgając do mojego nadgarstka i bawiąc się końcami związanego na nim czarnego rzemyka.

Siedzimy przez chwilę w milczeniu. Miło wyglądająca kobieta na ekranie twierdzi, że za jednego dolara płynem, który reklamuje, dam radę umyć sto naczyń. Jasne. Za tego jednego dolara kupię chyba jednak coś innego. Choć propozycja jest kusząca. Kątem oka patrzę na Deana, który jest nienaturalnie zamyślony.

- Dam sto czystych naczyń za twoje myśli, Dean. – Uśmiecham się, gdy widzę, że nie rozumie, o co chodzi. Wskazuję palcem na kobietę w różowej bluzce, która jednym ruchem gąbki ściera z patelni zaschnięty brud. – Jeden dolar, sto naczyń... – Wciąż nie rozumiał, machnąłem więc ręką i pokręciłem głową. – Powiedz tylko, o czym myślałeś.

- Przepraszam, że mnie tam nie było, Sammy – wyznał w końcu, jego palce wciąż zajęte były sznureczkiem, jego oczy wciąż były na sznureczku skupione. Zmarszczył brwi. – Pokłóciliśmy się. Kazałeś mi się zatrzymać i wysiadłeś. Nawet nie próbowałem cię powstrzymać. Zwyczajnie pozwoliłem ci ruszyć drogą w przeciwnym kierunku. A gdy zorientowałem się, że stało ci się coś złego, było już za późno. Dowiedziałem się, że opuściłeś szpital, że masz amnezję, że nie wrócisz, nawet jeśli bardzo byś chciał. Przepraszam.

Spoglądam na niego ze zdumieniem, ponieważ w kącikach jego oczu widzę łzy. Wiem, że to coś niezwykle rzadkiego i zastanawiam się, o co się pokłóciliśmy. Jak błaha musiała być ta sprzeczka, że teraz sprawia, iż Dean tak bardzo żałuje, że się tak skończyła? Patrzenie na niego w takim stanie sprawia mi niemal fizyczny ból. Wzdycham cicho i łapię go za podbródek.

Przyciskam usta do kącika jego oka, spijając z niego słoną łzę. Zjeżdżam w dół tak, że przez policzek przesuwa się tylko moja górna warga, i całuję go delikatnie, niepewnie. Taki słodki, krótki i zdecydowanie 11astolatkowi pocałunek.

- Znalazłeś mnie. W idealnym momencie. Nie przepraszaj – szepczę, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Biorę głęboki wdech, oddychając Deanem – Nowe Eau de Toilette von Dean. Zdecydowanie powinni to butelkować – i zastanawiając się, jak mogłem przeżyć miesiąc, cały miesiąc, bez niego. Choć wciąż nic nie pamiętam, mam wrażenie, że Dean jest całym moim życiem. Sprzed wypadku i teraz. To tak, jakby na meczu dostać miejsca za jednym z tych rodowitych Amerykanów. Są tacy wielcy, że zasłaniają boisko. Postawcie przede mną Deana, przesłoni mi cały świat.

Za wielkie słowa jak na kilka dni znajomości? Znaczy... nowej znajomości. Mówcie, co chcecie. Przy tym wszystkim, co czuję, nie ma za dużych słów. Są jedynie słowa za małe, by opisać te wszystkie uczucia. Hej! Nie mam pamięci! Mogę się przez kilka dni pozachowywać, jak zakochana nastolatka. Bo tak się właśnie teraz widzę. I wciąż czekam na pryszcze.

- Kocham cię, Dean – mamroczę. Jest mi ciepło, jestem najedzony – znów – i mam wrażenie, że zapadam w półsen. Czuję, że moja poduszka się trzęsie. To Dean śmieje się cicho. Czemu?

- Nie znasz mnie – mówi ze smutkiem. Czemu jest smutny? Czemu się trząsł? Czemu się śmiał?

- Znam, tylko ty o tym nie wiesz. – Cisza. Myślę, że już śpię, ale gdy Dean znowu się odzywa, wciąż go słyszę i rozumiem.

- Pamiętasz? – pyta. Wplata mi rękę we włosy i bawi się kosmykiem. Wydaje mi się, że mruczę. Jak kot. Mam nadzieję, że tylko mi się wydaje.

- Ciebie. Wszystko o tobie – szepczę, a gdy zaczyna swędzieć mnie nos, poruszam głową tak, aby podrapać się o bluzkę Deana. Ten ponownie się śmieje. Układam się wygodnie, znów poruszając kilka razy głową. Nie wiem, co chcę zrobić. Może sprawić, że Dean przystosuje się do mojej pozycji jak poduszka? Ale tak się dzieje, więc nie potrzebna mi poduszka. Mam Deana. Który właśnie wierci się, a po chwili czuję na ramionach lekki ciężar. Koc. Uśmiecham się i wtulam jeszcze bardziej w ciepłe ciało pode mną.

- I pomimo tego wszystkiego, wciąż mnie kochasz? – Ostatnie zdanie, które jestem jeszcze w stanie przyswoić, przetworzyć i nie pozwolić mu wylecieć drugim uchem. Ale choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo chciał się odezwać i zapewnić go, że tak jest, nie daję rady. Po prostu zasypiam ze świadomością, że powiem mu, jak bardzo jest wspaniały, jutro rano.

* * *

- Tylko kup ciasto, koleś! Nienawidzę jak zapominasz o cieście! – słyszę, choć drzwi właśnie się za mną zatrzasnęły. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Pamiętać o cieście – powtarzam sobie, schodząc po schodach. Mijam biurko recepcjonistki, która uśmiecha się do mnie uroczo, – czy wszystkie kobiety myślą tylko o reprodukcji? – i wychodzę na zewnątrz.

Sklep jest naprzeciw, więc przechodzę przez pustą ulicę – czuję się, jak na pustyni. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz przez całą jej szerokość przeciągnie biegacz stepowy. – i, rozglądając się, otwieram drzwi. W głębi pomieszczenie dźwięczy cicho dzwonek, a zza kotary wyłania się kolejna, zwarta i gotowa do kopulacji, kobieta. Mruga do mnie zalotnie, więc chowam się za regałem, udając, że szukam dla siebie gazety. Mój wzrok pada na niezwykłą, jak na sklepowe standardy, kolekcję pisemek dla dorosłych. Czuję, że się rumienię, gdy ekspedientka podchodzi do mnie i zmysłowym głosem pyta, czy może mi w czymś pomóc.

Kręcę głową ze zdenerwowaniem i speszony odwracam wzrok. Nagle uderzam plecami o ścianę, a na gardle zaciska mi się silna, zdecydowana, kobieca dłoń. Paznokcie orzą mi skórę szyi, a druga ręka napastnika zostawia na moim policzku czerwony, pięciopalczasty ślad, który nienaturalnie pali.

- Mówiliśmy ci, żebyś był grzeczny, Sammy – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jej głos jest ostry, jak krawędź sztyletu, który niestety zostawiłem w motelu. – Mówiliśmy ci, co masz zrobić, Sammy.

- Sam – wyrzucam i próbuję wziąć oddech. Gardło mnie pali, jakby ktoś wlał mi do niego wybielacz.

- A miałeś tak proste zadanie, Sammy. Wydobyć z Deana informacje, a następnie przyprowadzić go do nas. Której części planu nie rozumiesz, Sammy? – pyta, przedrzeźniając sposób, w jaki wymawia moje imię brat. Resztkami siły pluję jej w twarz. Furia, jaka maluje się w jej oczach jest przerażająca. A raczej powinna być, bo niezbyt się nią przejmuję. – Jesteś naszą dziwką, Sammy. Tak czy nie?

- Wal się. – Staram się w to słowo włożyć jak najwięcej jadu, ale jej palce na moim gardle skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiają. Z moich ust wydobywa się tylko żałosny jęk.

- Jesteś, Sammy – śmieje się. – W przeciwnym wypadku twój kochaś zginie.

* * *

- Dean, musimy porozmawiać – mówię, gdy wchodzę do pokoju. On obrzuca mnie jednym, krótkim spojrzeniem i krzywi się.

- Koleś, nie kupiłeś ciasta. – Spoglądam na niego nieprzytomnie. O czym on mówi? Potrząsam głową i wyjmuje z kieszeni czekoladowego batonika, którego chwyciłem z półki tuż przed wyjściem ze sklepu. Rzucam nim w niego, może odrobinę za mocno, ale on i tak łapie go pewnie w ręce. Widzę jego wygłodniały, błyszczący wzrok, ale powstrzymuje się przed otwarciem batonika i zwraca się w moją stronę. Mam zamiar się uśmiechnąć, ale tego nie robię. Muszę wziąć się w garść.

- Nie było – stwierdzam cicho i biorę głęboki wdech. Wiem, jak bardzo zrani go to, co powiem. Rozumiem to. Ale muszę to zrobić. Dla jego dobra. – Mam dość, Dean.

Patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem i wstaje. – Siedzenia tutaj? Możemy się przenieść...

- Mam dość ciebie, Dean – szepczę. Spoglądam na niego i widzę, że tuż zanim zamyka oczy, jest w nich coś przerażającego. Przenikający, obezwładniający ból. Zaciskam powieki, żeby wymazać ten obraz z pamięci. – Mam dość udawania, że to jest w porządku. Że to jest normalne i że nie mam nic przeciwko. Że nie jesteś tylko jednorazową dziwką, której nie można spławić, gdy już jest _po_.

Dean opada z powrotem na łóżko i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Jego ramiona flaczeją, plecy są zgarbione, ciało drży. – Dlaczego?

- Wiem, że nocami zastanawiasz się, czemu ojciec _tak_ od ciebie uciekał. Czemu ja od ciebie _tak _uciekałem – syczę, a on podnosi wzrok. Wiem, że mówiąc to, wszystko zniszczę. Zniszczę jego.

- Ale przecież...

- Nie pamiętam? Niektóre rzeczy pamiętam doskonale – mówię gniewnie. _Zamknij _się, Sam. _Widzisz, co mu robisz_. – To, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę. Jak bardzo pragnę od ciebie odejść, ale zawsze muszę wrócić, bo ty wracasz. Jak bumerang. Jak bardzo pragnę cię upokorzyć z nadzieją, że może wreszcie po dwóch krokach w przód, nie będę musiał zrobić jednego w tył. Że może nie będę musiał cię więcej oglądać, bo znienawidzisz mnie, choć w połowie tak bardzo, jak ja ciebie teraz nienawidzę. I zrobiłem to! – krzyczę triumfalnie nie zważając na przerażenie w jego oczach. Na cierpienie, przelewające się przez niego ogromną falą. Na ból, który czuję ja, patrząc na niego w tym stanie. Ale muszę zadać ostatni cios, żeby mieć pewność, że nie pójdzie za mną. – Sprawiłem, że zakochałeś się bez pamięci w swoim malutkim braciszku, w swoim Sammy'm. Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić, Dean? Wiesz, że to _złe. Nienormalne. _Nic nie pamiętam, więc dodatkowo to wykorzystujesz. Wykorzystujesz _mnie._

- Boże, Sam – szepcze, ale to ignoruję. Przechodzę przez pokój i łapię swoją torbę. Ukradkiem chowam sztylet do jej bocznej kieszeni. Spoglądam na niego kątem oka, ale twarz znów ma zakrytą dłońmi. Staję przy drzwiach.

- Ty to czujesz. Nie, _wiesz_ to. Nikt nie może z tobą wytrzymać. Co jest nie tak z Deanem, że wszyscy go opuszczają? – pytam wysokim głosikiem, nawet nie wiem kogo przy tym przedrzeźniając. – No cóż... wszystko jest nie tak. Jesteś tak popsuty, jak jeszcze nikt, kogo kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

Odwracam się i kładę dłoń na klamce. Za plecami słyszę zduszony głos: - Ostatnio też nie kupiłeś ciasta.

Wychodzę, trzaskając. Zbiegam szybko po schodach, zaciskając powieki, by utrzymać pod nimi łzy. Omal nie wpadam przez to na ścianę. Omijam biurko recepcjonistki i wybiegam z motelu. Słonce świeci mi w oczy, gdy przekraczam ulicę i na tyłach sklepu kradnę pierwsze auto, na które wpadam. Siadam za kierownicą i uderzam w nią ręką. Potem jeszcze raz, nie zwracając uwagi na ból. Łzy rozmywają mi drogę, gdy zapalam silnik i wyjeżdżam z parkingu.

- Tak musiało być, Dean.

* * *

Sztylet pasował do mojej dłoni nienaturalnie dobrze. Aż dziwiłem się, jak _bardzo _podoba mi się buzowanie adrenaliny w moich żyłach, jak bardzo mam ochotę zabić jakiegoś demona. Nie _zabić. _Torturować. Za to, co musiałem zrobić Deanowi.

- To miłe, że uwolniłeś mnie od Ruby. –Wysoka, szczupła kobieta weszła pewnym krokiem do magazynu. – Była z niej taka zdzira. – Na chwilę zawiesiła głos. – Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Sammy?

- Sam – poprawiam. – On nic nie wie.

- Nic? Więc czemu go tu nie przyprowadziłeś, żebym i ja mogła się o tym przekonać? – pyta z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Mam niemal niepokonaną ochotę, by zetrzeć go jej z twarzy.

- Nie tkniesz go – warczę, mrużąc oczy. Ona śmieje się, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

- Ja nie, ale moi bracia owszem. Myślisz, że pokona trzydzieści demonów, skoro zabrałeś sztylet? – Znów się śmieje i robi krok w przód.

- Nie dbam już o niego. Nie pamiętam go, nic mnie z nim nie łączy – mówię, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku. Demonica słyszy rozpaczliwą nutę w moim głosie.

- Niezła próba, Sammy, ale nas nie przechytrzysz. Choć wasza ostatnia kłótnia była dość imponująca. Biedny Dean, niezbyt wie, co się wokół niego dzieje. A teraz grzecznie się odwróć i wróć do niego. Wykorzystaj go, jak to potrafisz, i wydobądź z niego informacje. Masz ostatnią szansę.

- Wiesz, co? Mam dość – mówię i prostuję rękę, otwierając dłoń. Kobieta zawisa na chwilę nieruchoma w powietrzu, co wystarcza, żebym zdążył do niej podbiec i oprzeć sztylet na jej gardle. – Nie masz racji. Nie zostawiłem Deana bezbronnego. Pewnie zabił kilku twoich koleżków. A teraz mi powiedz, gdzie on jest.

Śmieje się, tym razem bez poprzedniej pewności siebie. – Skąd ta buta, Sammy?

- Możesz umrzeć szybko albo powoli. Z odpowiednią oprawą. Gdzie Dean? – pytam, przyciskając ostrze do jej szyi.

- Tam gdzie ostatnio. – Kiwam głową i jednym ruchem przeciągam sztyletem, rozcinając jej gardło na pół.

- Dziękuję.

* * *

Siedzę w samochodzie, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinienem zrobić. W końcu wyjmuję z kieszeni komórkę, którą dał mi Dean. Przerzucam powoli nazwiska na liście kontaktów. Zatrzymuję się przy jednym z numerów i naciskam zieloną słuchawkę. Powoli podnoszę telefon do ucha.

- Sam? – pyta głos. – Sam, to ty?

- Dean ma kłopoty. Pomożesz mi?

* * *

Przebiegam chyłkiem przez parking i wyjrzałem zza ściany budynku. Przy drzwiach stoją dwaj mężczyźni w skórzanych kurtkach i o krótko obciętych włosach. Wyglądają jak bramkarze przed dyskoteką. Biorę głęboki wdech i wychodzę zza węgła. Idę w ich kierunku powolnym krokiem, niby od niechcenia.

- Przyszedłem do Sienny – mówię, gdy staję przed drzwiami. Jeden z nich nachyla się w moją stronę. Cuchnie od niego siarką. Marszczę nos, gdy jeszcze bardziej się zbliża.

- Po twoim ostatnim numerze z Ruby, nie jesteś tu mile widziany – stwierdza i łapie mnie za przód kurtki. Wbijam sztylet w środek jego klatki piersiowej i błyskawicznie obracam się w kierunku drugiego z napastników. Ten stoi z rękami w kieszeniach spodni i przygląda się leżącemu na ziemi ciału.

- Mnie też działał na nerwy. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Sienna nie żyje, co już chyba wiesz.

Kiwam głową, wycierając ostrze chusteczką. – Strasznie się rządziła, prawda?

Przytakuje i wskazuje drzwi. – Dowództwo przejął Raul. Czekają tam na ciebie.

- Następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy, nie będzie taryfy ulgowej. Demon to demon – przypominam mu, gdy obraca się na pięcie. On uśmiecha się i wpatruje we mnie przez chwilę czarnymi oczami.

- Więc do zobaczenia. Już nie mogę się doczekać – dodaje i znika w mroku. Wzdycham i kładę dłoń na klamce. To będzie ciężka noc.

Parter zatęchłego magazynu jest niebezpiecznie pusty i ciemny. Idąc w kierunku schodów czuję dziwne ssanie w żołądku, a moja intuicja wręcz wrzeszczy na mnie: „_Spierdalaj, do jasnej cholery!". _Ograniczam się do zwyczajowego prychnięcia, gdy tylko o niej myślę.

Biorę uspokajający wdech i, pomimo wyraźnej podejrzliwości, jaką wykazuję się w kierunku mojej „intuicji", postanawiam się na nią zdać. Rozluźniam nieco napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie, sztylet chowam do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki – oczywiście uprzednio upewniam się, że można go łatwo wyjąć – oraz wyciągam zza paska tajną broń.

_Colt_.

Zaciskam palce na kolbie rewolweru. Przed oczami przelatuje mi kilka zamglonych wspomnień. Poruszam dłonią przed oczami, żeby przywołać się do rzeczywistości. Robię dwa kroki przed siebie i wkraczam na schody. Powoli i ostrożnie pnę się po nich w górę, aż wreszcie docieram na metalową platformę, która okala salę. Ruch w ciemnościach zmusza mnie do wytężenia wzroku. Nikłe światło księżyca, przedostające się przez świetliki w dachu, oświetla kąt. Osoba, która chowała się z pudłami, wychodzi teraz odważnie przed nie i szykuje się do ataku. Beznamiętnie podnoszę rękę i strzelam. Gdy kula trafia w środek czoła demona, – japierdolęsamśrodek! – mężczyzna opada na ziemię.

Strzał jest znakiem do rozpoczęcia akcji. Powietrze wibruje pod wpływem sygnału alarmowego. Umieszczone przy suficie spryskiwacze, tryskają zimną wodą. Zza ściany dobiega mnie krzyk i przez drzwi wybiegają dwa demony, które bezlitośnie zabijam. Colt jest rozgrzany i mam dziwne wrażenie, że cieszy się, iż wreszcie zaczyna się jakaś akcja. Tak długo leżał nieużywany. Ja wręcz przeciwnie. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko piwu z lodówki i wygodnej kanapie. I nie. Nie czuję się zardzewiały.

Wchodzę do pokoju, rozglądając się uważnie. Na środku, przywiązany do krzesła, siedzi Dean. Jest nieprzytomny, stróżki krwi ciekną mu po brodzie w dół. Coś się we mnie gotuje. Wprost na mnie wpada demon. Przewraca mnie na ziemię i uderza kilka razy. Wciąż dymi z powodu ostatnich kropel świeconej wody, które na niego spadają. W końcu wbijam w jego brzuch sztylet i zrzucam z siebie ciężkie ciało mężczyzny. Nie zdążam wyciągnąć ostrza, bo zbliża się już do mnie kolejna postać. Bez zastanowienia strzelam jej między oczy.

Czuję, jak puchnie mi jedno oko. Na wargach osiadł metaliczny posmak krwi. Serce podchodzi mi do gardła, gdy z impetem ląduję na ścianie. Podchodzi do mnie kobieta – no tak. Kobiety lubią rzucać mną o ściany. Faceci preferują raczej fizyczne rozwiązania – i przygląda mi się ciekawie.

- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy – zaczyna, robiąc krok bliżej i wyłuskując mi z dłoni Colta. Uśmiecha się złowieszczo i przesłodzonym głosem dodaje: - Dziękuję.

To właśnie o niego od początku chodziło demonom. Cały teatrzyk, który odgrywały, był po to, żeby go odzyskać. Od znalezienia mnie przez Ruby, poprzez wypuszczenie nas z magazynu za pierwszym razem, po szantażowanie mnie. Wszystko dla Colta.

- Nie ma za co – stwierdzam. – Naprawdę – dodaję, gdy upada na ziemię bez życia. – Dzięki, Bobby, ratujesz mi życie.

* * *

- Dean? – szepczę, potrząsając jego ramionami. Jest jak szmaciana lalka: nieprzytomna, nieruchoma na krzesełku, a ja tak cholernie się boję. – Dean? Błagam, tak bardzo cię błagam.

Do moich uszu dochodzi bardzo słaby i niemal niedosłyszalny jęk. Moje serce tańczy kankana ze szczęścia, a dłonie zaczynają drżeć. Dean podnosi powieki i spogląda na mnie nieprzytomnie.

- Sam? – pyta, jakby niedowierzał, że jestem tuż obok niego. Potrząsam nim automatycznie jeszcze raz, gardło mam ściśnięte z wdzięczności. Mrugam, ponieważ czuję zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy.

- Boże, Dean, tak bardzo cię przepraszam... – zaczynam, ale on nie pozwala mi skończyć. Nagle trzeźwieje, jego oczy stają się przeraźliwie wielkie. Odskakuje ode mnie jak poparzony. Na jego twarzy maluje się rozdzierający ból.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – mówi cicho, ale wyraźnie, a ja patrzę na niego niemalże z przerażeniem.

- Proszę, Dean...

Wzrusza ramionami, żeby rzucić z nich moje ręce i zaciska powieki. – Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie – cedzi tak, że każde słowo wydaje się osobnym zdaniem. Bardzo bolesnym zdaniem. Ale wiem, że właśnie to i tylko to należy mi się za to, jak potraktowałem go podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy.

Wzdycham i kiwam w ciszy głową, aż wreszcie wstaję i odwracam się. Bobby stoi tuż za mną i gdy odchodzę, nachyla się nad Deanem, sprawdzając głębokość ran. Staram się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Czuję, że łzy ciekną mi po policzkach – cholera – i wychodzę z pomieszczenia szybkim krokiem.

To już koniec.

Zrobiłem to, co chciałem. Zabiłem demony, które były bliżej niż inne zabicia nas i choć wiem, że może nie jesteśmy całkiem bezpieczni, mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy choć odrobinę bardziej bezpieczni niż kilka godzin temu. Przynajmniej przez chwilę.

Dean jest z Bobby'm. Nic mu nie będzie, gdy ten się nim zajmie. Wróci do zdrowia. Może kiedyś zapomni o tym, co mu powiedziałem, choć na razie na to nie wygląda. Może będzie mu łatwiej, gdy mnie nie będzie w pobliżu. Może mnie też będzie łatwiej, gdy nie będę w jego okolicy.

Biorę głęboki wdech, a potem słyszę skrzypienie deski, gdzieś za moimi plecami. Odwracam się i widzę Bobby'ego. Jego twarz jest jaśniejsza, odrobinę weselsza niż wcześniej, gdy do mnie przyjechał.

- Jak on się czuję? – pytam, ale mężczyzna obrzuca mnie jedynie badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Znam was bardzo długo, Sam, i wiem, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, wy zawsze do siebie wracacie. Czasem zastanawiam się, czy w dzieciństwie nie połknęliście bumerangów. – Jestem zaskoczony tymi słowami. I uśmiechem na jego twarzy. Czuję jeszcze większe zdziwienie, kiedy kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu.

Już wiem, że on rozumie wszystko. Zna nas na wylot i dokładnie wie, co chcę teraz zrobić. Kiwam lekko głową w podzięce i obracam się na pięcie.

- Opiekuj się nim, Bobby – szepczę na odchodnym i po chwili rozpływam się w mroku.

* * *

- Samie Winchesterze, jesteś największym dupkiem na świecie. – Słyszę, kiedy tylko odzyskuję przytomność. Pode mną czuję miękkość szpitalnego materaca, a przez moje powieki prześwituje jasne, rażące światło. Głowa mi pęka – boże, to boli jak cholera. I jeszcze ten mi się drze do ucha – i czuję się naćpany wszelkiej maści lekami.

- Wiem o tym – staram się wychrypieć, jednocześnie podnosząc powieki. Wszystkim, co widzę, jest para przenikliwych zielonych oczu, które zawisły kilkanaście centymetrów nad moją twarzą. – A co tym razem zrobiłem?

- Tylko zbratałeś się z demonami, potem mnie im wydałeś, a na końcu je zabiłeś. Miałeś pracowity tydzień... pół roku temu.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Jego słowa docierały do mnie bardzo wolno i wylatywały zaraz drugim uchem.

- Bobby mi wszystko wyjaśnił. I nie myśl, że nie jestem na ciebie cholernie wściekły. – Dean cały czas coś mówił, coś opowiadał, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Ostatnie, co pamiętam to żółte światła, ogłuszający huk i twardą powierzchnię asfaltu, na której wylądowałem. Próbuję pokręcić głową, ale jedynie krzywię się z bólu, a wszystko zaczyna wirować. Czuję się przez chwilę jak na diabelskim młynie. Dean to zauważa i na chwilę przestaje mówić.

- O czym ty gadasz, Dean? – pytam, wykorzystując ciszę, a on wydaje się nagle przygnębiony. Spogląda na mnie smutnym wzrokiem.

- Nic nie pamiętasz, prawda? – Siada na wolnym krześle obok mojego łóżka, wciąż się we mnie wpatrując.

- Nie. Ostatnie, co mogę sobie przypomnieć, to nadjeżdżające auto. Potem wylądowałem tuta. – Znów marszczę brwi, jeszcze raz próbując dotrzeć do zamkniętej przede mną pamięci, ale najwyraźniej mają tam zamki, do których ja nie posiadam klucza. Znów się krzywię.

- Miałeś dwa wypadki, Sam. Jeden pół roku temu... i ten.

- Opowiesz mi o tym?

- Nie sądzę, Sammy. Nie sądzę.

_Krówko._

_~fin~  
_


End file.
